Chances
by RillianeK
Summary: Believe in lies. Believe in rumors. But at least give someone a chance to reveal the truth behind a lie. A sequel to 'Options!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I'm back for another story! I was really excited to make this sequel! Oh hey, I've been a small case of writer's block on 'Look after You'. But hopefully I might be updating soon. I really enjoyed making 'Options', but this one is it's on going drama & romance._

_Ladies & gentlemen, I present… "Chances"! :D_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_

* * *

It's been a week ever since that day. I stared at the window of my bedroom, it was raining hard again. It kept raining for 3 days straight and this would be the 3rd day. Here I' am wearing my red long-sleeved sweater with my shoulders exposed a bit, my black skin fit jeans were enough to warm my legs as my knee high boots helped along with providing a bit of warmth from my knees to toes.

"It's so peaceful…" I mumbled with a hint of cheerfulness

Hearing the heavy drops of rain from the outside was calming enough. The place had a peaceful environment and it gives off a soothing aura to my soul. It felt really good to just stare out of your window and enjoy the view in any way you can. As I stared at the rain which was still pouring hard outside, it made me wonder…

'_When was the last time I ran & played in the rain?_'

I can't recall the last time but I knew I once did play in the rain when I was young. That's the thing about childhood memories; it's always like a fill-in-the-blank quiz. But I do remember playing in the rain at the age of 9, so maybe that was the first time I played in the rain.

"Good morning, Flaky!" Splendont said as he had appeared outside my window

I quickly opened the window. I almost had a heart attack back there, but I always loved surprises except for the ones that lead me to my death, now those are the ones I really don't like.

"Good morning, Splendont!" I said

He let out a small chuckle. His dark red hair was dripping drops of water and his whole outfit was soaking wet.

"Want to come out and play with me?" he said

"What? But you- I mean we might get sick!" I said

"I'm invulnerable when it comes to sickness and diseases, remember? Plus, we won't stay out that long." He said

"Oh right, the advantages of being a super hero." I rolled my eyes playfully

"I guess it's great I don't get sick and all- hey! Don't change the topic! Oh whatever, you're coming out to play whether you like it or not!" he said

Before I could protest, he had pulled me out of the window. I was holding on to his neck as he carried me bridal style and we landed on the ground, right in front of my house. We were under the roof of the house, and it looked tempting to get off under the roof and run under the rain.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come on!" he charged to the street

"Hold on! Wait for me!" I yelled

I quickly ran to Splendont and he had playfully spun me around. I didn't give a care in the world and just enjoyed the moment.

"Tag! You're it!" he poked my arm

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" I yelled out like a kid who had been cheated on a game

I kept chasing Splendont but he was too fast for me, he wasn't using his super powers which were fair enough for me.

'_Boom!_' a sound of lightning

I started to shiver in anxiety, making me fall onto the ground. I had my hands on my ears trying not to hear the lightning & thunder clashing above the sky. I felt two arms carry me, I looked who it was. It was Splendont who was breathing hard.

"You can put me down now you know." I giggled

"Alright, do you want to go in already?" he said

"Hmm… nah!" I said

I was enjoying this and I didn't want it to end that quick. So I just spun around in circles just like in ballet class. While I was enjoying myself, I caught a glimpse of Flippy who was watching from his window but I didn't look at him and casually walked to Splendont.

"He's watching…" I whispered

"I know… he's been watching since we got out here." He chuckled

"I think we should head back now." I sighed

"I don't want it to end this soon… All because that psychopath is watching…" he pulled me close

"I don't want to get sick, let's go back in…" I said

His hand was on my cheek and lifted my face up to look at him, eye to eye. His crimson eyes had a spark that made me smile. The rain was pouring on us; small drops of water fell from his dark red locks which made him appear more handsome than ever.

"I hadn't had a chance to dance with you on prom night. May I?" he said

I curtsied as a sign to welcome him for a dance. He took my right hand on his left, his right arm wrapped around my petite waist and I had let him lead the dance.

"I wish you were my prom date before… but…who did you go with?" he said

"I… I stayed home… Flippy had asked Lammy out instead…" I said

"I'm, I-I shouldn't have asked…" he said

"It's okay… but this is better." I smiled

He had stopped leading but his arms were now wrapped around my waist. His left hand stroked away some strands of hair and pushed them behind my right ear.

His face had moved closer until the tip of our noses touched and rubbed them together (Eskimo kiss). I had slightly giggled since it felt ticklish. In a swift second, his lips had touched mine. But it didn't last long; he had pulled away and smiled.

"Come on, you're going to get sick if we don't get dressed into dry clothes." He said

"Oh right! Come on!" I said and pulled him into the house

As we got in, he zoomed upstairs and back as he had 2 towels in his hands. As we dried ourselves, he had put his clothes in the drier as I went upstairs to get new ones.

I slid into my lavender, knee-high, short sleeved dress leaving my shoulders exposed just a bit. I wore a black hoodless jacket since it was cold, then I slipped my black flats on. I looked at the mirror as a guide to fix my hair, it was being held back by a black head band.

'_I've never felt this happy before…_' I thought

I've made my way downstairs to see Splendont already dried up in his clothes. He was sitting on the couch watching _Transformers: Dark of the moon_. So I decided to join him since I've learned to love that movie anyway.

"How many times have you watched this?" I asked

"Oh just 6 times, you?" he asked

"4 times only, I don't have time for movies much." I said

"You've been busy?"

"No, I just happen to read books nowadays." I said

He turned off the television and turned his attention to me.

"Do you know the book 'Thirteen reasons Why'?" he said

"Yes, I've just finished that yesterday." I said

"Oh cool! I'm done reading it too! Sad ending though." He said

"Yeah… too bad Hannah had to kill herself… but hey, that's what the author wrote but I loved it anyhow." I said

He had nodded as a reply. I didn't know Splendont read books since he has to save people and he has responsibilities just like splendid. But it's amazing how one finds time for small things.

It took us hours talking about random topics like: books, what happened after the graduation, some songs we know and a few memories from high school. Turns out he wasn't found much in school, I remember seeing him in class but it's rare.

"Well, I better go, it's been really fun." He stretched out

"Well alright, see you some time then." I said

I showed him to the door and opened it. But before he could leave, he planted a quick kiss on my cheek and then he had left. I had held my cheek where he had kissed it and I had slowly shut the door.

I stared in dead space thinking about Splendont. But the thought of Flippy had sunk in my thoughts. It's been a week, but I'm not in the mood to take to a liar right now.

* * *

_It's late at night and I just thought I'd made this as early as possible. Classes are suspended tomorrow AGAIN. So yeah, feel free to talk to me ^_^ Hope you had enjoyed chapter 1 of Chances! Please review!_

_-Kimmy :3 xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh hey! I can't believe many of you like this story! X3 I really found the last chapter enjoyable to write. I can't sleep just thinking about ideas for this chapter! I want you all to know that I'll be working on another new story soon: "Risk". I might be able to work on it by the end of the month or so._

_I really adore people with green eyes :3 _

_-Kimmy ^^ xoxo_

* * *

Hearing hard pitter, patter pattern rhythms as the rain continued to pour down heavily outside. Lumpy had the wrong weather forecast for today, again. I wore my long-sleeved red sweater over a black tank top, skin- fit jeans and my under-the-knee boots. Grabbing my cell phone and wallet from my bag, and stuffed them in my pocket, I took my umbrella and headed outside.

"Looks like little red is heading out, where is she heading?" a voice said in a menacing tone

I turned behind me to see Flippy, no, evil. Those glowing neon green eyes pierced through mine. His sinister grin was plastered on his face. He was holding up a dark green umbrella above him. He was just a meter away from me.

"You psycho! You are a curse in my life! What could you possibly want now?" I said

He shook his head playfully as he chuckled like a complete maniac.

"I was just asking where you're going little red, is that bad?" he chuckled evilly

"It's none of your business, now leave me alone." I hissed

As I turned and walked away, his hand spun me around, making me face him, eye to eye.

"You aren't dating Splendont now, are you?" he said in a low tone

What kind of question is that?! He shouldn't give a damn in my personal life since I kicked him out of my life anyway, so he doesn't have a right to know anything about me.

"Why do you care? You're not jealous are you? Well, if you are jealous, I'm not dating him! K.?!" I spat out

He backed just a centimeter away and lowered his head. I stood on my ground trying not to make any sudden move.

"Yes, I'm jealous…" he muttered

His head pulled up to face me, those emerald green eyes dug deep into mine. He had his chance. After all, I wouldn't want a liar in my life… not anymore.

"I better go…" I said

I turned away, leaving Flippy alone in the rain. Why would he be jealous if he had 'Lammy' in his damn life? I bet he's having the time of his life going after Lammy 24/7 now that I'm out of the picture.

My phone had vibrated on my left pocket. I took it out and opened the message:

_Good afternoon, Flaky! Where are you heading at? – Splendont _

I looked up in the sky to see a flash of red pass by. I guess he had time to check where I was but by now it looks like he has something to attend to. So I managed to text back as I continued to walk.

_Good afternoon, Splendont! I'm heading to Giggles' café; I'd like to have Mochaccino Latte again. –Flaky_

Before I could shove it back to my pocket, it vibrated once more showing a text from Splendont.

_To the café? That sounds nice! I'll join you soon; I just need to help Splendid out with a few errands. –Splendont_

For some reason, I smiled. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and continued my walk to the café. As I got there, the sweet smell of coffee beans greeted me as I entered the café. I walked over to the counter where Giggles was working on.

"Hey Flaky, may I have your order?"

"Uhm… Mochaccino Latte please, with small chocolate chips on top." I said

"I see your getting addicted to it, alright then. Take a seat; it'll be delivered to you in a few minutes. " She said

I nodded and paid for the drink. I went upstairs and found the floor empty. So I took the liberty to take a seat right next to the end of the room which had a wonderful window view of the forest. Then a memory came back to me:

_It was a Saturday night that me & Flippy hung out here. We sat on the same table I was sitting on now & had the same view. It was that night where Lammy rejected to go out on a date with him, I felt bad for him so I had asked him to come here with me, to cheer him up like I always do._

"_Thank you for cheering me up, Flaky." He said and took a sip of his black coffee_

"_Oh it's no big deal, Maybe she was just busy that's why she couldn't go." I said_

"_Yeah right…" he mumbled coldly_

_I took a sip of my hot latte and stared out the window to avoid his gaze. _

"_Well, I'll make my efforts bigger the next time I'm with Lammy." He said proudly_

_The next remaining minutes were all about Lammy. How I envied her, she didn't know how lucky she was. _

I snapped out from that memory. It was another night filled with Lammy-topics. I started to feel tears forming in my eyes; I saw a napkin being held out. I took it, not even bothering the person who gave it. As I was done wiping my eyes, I looked to the person who handed it over. It was Flippy.

"Go away…" I said

"Why should I? You told me to leave without any reason. I didn't even do anything to you!" he said

Another small steps were heard, it was Giggles settling my latte on the table. She had a cold glare at Flippy as she passed by him and walked away. I took the small table spoon and stirred my latte. The sweet scent was almost enough to calm my senses.

"You don't need to lie anymore, you can leave now." I said

"I don't get it…" he mumbled

"Stop playing pretend. You don't have to anymore… evil told me about your little lies. Now just go away and leave me alone." I said quickly

His face looked stunned. My eyes streamed down tears once more, I couldn't help but let it all out. My eyes are sore from crying and I'm tired of it.

"I think you should leave, you've done enough." Splendont said from behind

Flippy looked mad at Splendont. I didn't want to watch another fight between these two, so I took a small sip of my latte and looked out the window.

"Fine" Flippy said

I can hear him walking away. Splendont had settled on the opposite chair right in front of me. He looked tired, it seemed that whatever he helped splendid with was pretty exhausting.

"You okay? You don't seem so well." I said

"I'm alright, I'm just tired." He said

"Here, have some latte it will make you feel better." I said

He took it and took a small sip out of the latte and he let out a deep breath. He returned the cup to me, he looked energized once again.

"Well that certainly did the trick. Thanks!" he said

"You're welcome" I said

"Hmm…" he thought loudly

I was looking at Splendont who was thinking of something that I don't know and I arched my eyebrow wondering what he could be thinking.

"Do you want to go somewhere amazing?" he said

"Like where?"

"Paris! That's right!" he exclaimed

"Well, I've always wanted to go there…" I mumbled

"Come on, we'll be there in a split second." He said

Before I could say anything, we zoomed out of the café. All that time I was hanging on to his neck, my hair was flowing by the breeze. And just in a nick of time, we were on top of the Eiffel tower. It was already night time here in Paris. The view was extraordinarily amazing; I fell in love with the lovely sight right in front of me.

"Beautiful right?" he said

"I know… it's wonderful…" I sighed

"Just like you…" he blushed

I looked back at Splendont; his face was an inch away from mine. His left arm wrapped around my waist and his right hand caressed my cheek softly.

'_Boom! Bam!_'

Fireworks lit the night's sky in a second before he could make a move. I was amazed how great the fireworks were. Splendont pulled me back to him and surprisingly kissed me. The kiss went deeper and passionate by each passing minute.

He slowly broke away; both of us were catching our breaths. I was breathing in & out hard, our foreheads rested on each other.

"Will you be… my girl, Flaky?" he muttered

My heart pounded faster and harder as if it wanted to break through my rib cage. I mean, I really do love Splendont. But I have to deal with a ghost from my past, Flippy. I still have hidden feelings for him. I lowered my head and took his hands on mine. I looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry… I can't…" I said

His smile went into a frown. He let go of my hands and sighed like he knew it was coming.

"I understand, I'm still here for you. No matter what." He smiled

"Thank you for understanding." I said

He nodded and kissed my forehead quickly. Hours of talking in Paris felt like years. It was an enjoyable moment. But we still had to go back, so around 9 in the evening in our time, we went back to Happy Tree Town.

As we got back to my house, since I forgot my keys in the house, we entered the open window in my bedroom. He had settled me on my bed.

"Thank you Splendont, I had a really great day." I said

"No problem, I had a great day too." He said

"Well, good night. See you tomorrow I guess." I said

"Yeah, good night Flaky, sweet dreams." He said

He planted a cool kiss on my cheek and zoomed out of my window.

'_He asked me to be his girlfriend… but I turned him down… Why can't I forget Flippy?_'

I switched open my lamp and saw a folded paper. I took it and I sat on my bed. I looked at the writing on top of the letter and it said: _Flaky. _I quickly opened it to recognize the hand writing to be Flippy's!

_Flaky,_

_I don't know what went wrong since the day you kicked me out of your room. You mentioned evil in the café. What about him? I hate to see you mad at me. Yes, I'm a bit jealous of Splendont but I'm prepared to fight for what I love & care about most in the world. _

_You know the usual. Same time. Same place._

_-Flippy_

* * *

_Whoa! I wonder what I'll come up with on the next chapter :J until next time!_

_-Kimmy :D xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Whoa! Hello! I love you guys! Thank you for the reviews and all! It's so unexpected to see so many reviews this fast X3 yeah; there will be Flippy x Flaky events here! I think I've made new friends here XD _**_The Italic text is for the flashbacks which had been playing. And the normal text for the present time. _**

_#TotallyWhacked_

_-Kimmy :D xoxo_

* * *

_Same time. Same place. _I knew what he had meant; it was our secret hideaway when we were young. A place where we'd have it to ourselves and unwind. It was an old tower out of town; it's somewhere deep within the forest to be exact. I'm expected to be there around _9:00 a.m. _but before I go there I had to make a few stops since I skipped breakfast.

"_Same time… same place…_" I muttered

I entered Mime's bakery to buy a small pouch of cookies. After I paid for the cookies, I began walking to the forest. I looked at the cookies in the pouch then I placed them in my bag.

"I'll save these for later…" I muttered

I wore my green ¾ sleeved shirt under a black vest, a dark brown belt strapped around my waist, my black skirt flowed through the breeze along with my hair pony tailed on my right and my black knee high boots.

It was a bit windy today but it's better than having raining cats & dogs. I slung my black purse on my right shoulder and took a deep breath as I entered the forest.

'_I know we used to leave signs to remember the right way…_' I thought

I scanned a tree which had a marking on it but it looks like it was slowly fading away that almost people with a good eye can see it.

_FxF _

"To the right…" I mumbled

The _FxF _was our initials, but the x stood for '_and_'. The 3 small decrescendo signs stood for '_Path 3_' of the forest. It was like a maze in here, to think I almost got lost when I first entered here. It was also the day I met _him…_

_The sun shone ever so brightly on the trees, the birds sang in small high pitched chirps as they flew around and the trees were bearing apples on them. I wanted one since I've been lingering around here for hours now and haven't found my way back. _

_In desperation to get an apple, I immediately found a way to climb up on that tree no matter if I was scared of heights. As I got to the top, I reached the nearby apple on sight. I took a small bite of the juicy red apple in hand. _

"_Hey! How'd you get up there?" a boy asked_

_I looked down to see a small boy wearing a green camouflage army outfit, combat boots and a cute beret on top of his head. He had emerald green eyes and a charming smile plastered on his face. _

"_Uhm… I don't know… I just… found a way, I guess…" I said_

"_Well, I've tried climbing on every tree here but I haven't successfully climbed one yet. Mind throwing an apple please?" he said_

"_Oh sure!" I said_

_I plucked out an apple from a nearby branch and threw it at him and he had immediately caught it. He took a bite out of it, letting out a hungry sound._

"_Thanks! Well, now that you've got up there and all… how will you get down?" he said_

_My eyes went wide and looked down, realizing the tree was 6 foot high from up here. I clumsily dropped my finished apple and hugged the tree as I started shaking from anxiety._

"_Hey! Calm down, just jump off!" he said_

"_Are you crazy?!" I yelled_

"_No, I'm just finding a way to get you down from there!" he chuckled_

"_I'm not jumping off from this tree! What if you miss?!" I said_

"_I won't miss you! Come on! Trust me on this!" he said_

_He reached out both of his arms. With a shaky breath, I steadily got up and grabbed branches for balance. Apples fell from the branch as I kept shaking violently from fear. _

I snapped out from the memory and entered the third path of the forest. It was full of red apples. Since I still have time to gather some, I went up a tree full of ripe red apples.

'It's not so hard, come on Flaky, you did this when you were 7.' I thought

I managed to climb the tree, branch by branch as I got up. I opened my purse and settled it on my lap as I got a few apples. My bag was full of them, so I closed it and stood up steadily for balance. It wasn't that high for me anymore since I grew taller. So, I stood on a strong branch and stared down to the ground as a part of that memory flashed.

_He was stretching out his arms, signaling that he was ready to catch me. But I was too scared to jump. My legs were shaking violently and I fiddled with the hem of my dress, luckily I wore white shorts under that dress._

"_Any day now, miss!" he said_

"_I… I c-can't!" I stuttered_

"_Yes you can!" he yelled_

_If I die, I blame him. I took a deep breath and calmly walked to where he was standing. I hope it was an accurate position to jump on. So without any other hesitation closed my eyes, and then I jumped._

"_Oof!'' he said_

_I opened my left eye, then the right. I scanned my head from wherever it can reach to search for the boy, but he wasn't there. _

"_Y-you're kind of heavy, m-miss…" he choked_

_I looked down on my right to see him lying on the ground. Suddenly I realized that I was sitting on top of his chest. I immediately got off him and helped him up._

In a steady post, I took a deep breath and jumped. I landed on the ground swiftly, just like a cat. I dusted off some dirt off my outfit and continued my way. I read from a nearby tree,

_FxF^._

It had said, go to the first path then head straight, and then you're there. We had set easy instructions for only me & him to easily read. It's like we had our own sign language.

_He had dusted off dirt from his uniform and head as he had got up and so did I. in a close view, I took the small time to study his features, his emerald green eyes were friendly and his warm smile had welcomed me._

"_You said you wouldn't miss!" I spat out_

"_I didn't say you could land on me." He said_

"_Still, you didn't catch me." I rolled my eyes_

"_Well excuse me for being so heavy!" he said_

"_I'm not that heavy! Look at me, I'm a bit skinny! Plus I don't even look fat!" I said_

"_Uhm… hello? Do I look that strong to you?" he said_

_I rolled my eyes in annoyance and walked away, not even bothering to where I'm headed. I grumbled some words about that boy like: "So impolite!" or "What a jerk!" as I walked away from him._

'_I didn't even know his name…' I thought_

_Maybe I was impolite not to tell him my name first before we quarreled. Feeling guilty, I turned around and headed back to where I left him. But I got the slightest feeling that I was lost. It was getting dark by then, I heard owls hooting in the night, and creepy noises surrounded the forest. _

"_Little red, little red, so obedient yet gullible… little red, little red, so beautiful yet paranoid… little-"_

"_Little red? That's your name?" the boy said_

_I turned around to see the boy I met earlier. He was holding a lamp, serving as a guide to light his way out here. _

"_N-no…" I said_

"_Well, hi little red, I'm Flippy." He said as he reached out his hand_

"_I'm Flaky-" I shook his hand _

"_Oh and please don't call me that." I added_

"_Well, ok then. It just suits you very well with your hair being red and you being little and all." He said_

"_It's just a small lullaby I've heard from my mom…" I said_

_My face turned sad as I recalled my mother & father dying in a plane crash when I was 5. I let go of his hand and looked away oddly. _

"_Speaking of mom… uh… where's yours? My parents abandoned me." He said_

"_My parents died in a plane crash when I was 5." I said_

"_Oh, I'm sorry!" he stammered_

"_N-no… it's alright… some nice people took me in this town and raised me…" I said_

"_Want to stay with me for the night? It's too dark to get back to happy tree town." He said_

_My face brightened as I heard that he knew the town I was currently staying in._

"_You know where it is?!" I said_

"_Y-yeah… but we're way far from it now. I've been looking for you the whole day!" he said_

"_Whoa- wait. You were looking for me?" I asked_

"_Yes, it was obvious you were lost. But then you had to storm off and I'm sorry for starting a fight. I didn't really mean it." He said_

"_N-no, I'm the one who's sorry! I shouldn't have-"_

"_Look, let's just shake and hug on it, K.?" he said softly_

_I reached out for his hand and shook it but I noticed his grip was strong. He had swiftly hugged me which had caught me off guard. I had pulled away after the hug._

"_You're soft for a skinny girl." He chuckled_

"_Really now? Okay, I don't want to be called skinny, useless and- well… for now that's pretty much it." I said_

"_Okay, okay. I'm sorry" he said_

"_So… where do you stay?" I said_

"_Oh! In an old tower, not the one you see in fairytales. It's more of a watch tower." He said_

"_Oh…w-well… it's getting c-creepier by the minute out here… can w-we go now?" I stuttered_

"_Yeah sure, little red- I –I mean, Flaky." He stammered sheepishly_

"_You'll get used to calling me by my real name soon enough…" I muttered_

_We walked passed through lots of trees, some looked very scary and some looked like real monsters in the shadows. Owls are hooting every now and then, their glowing yellow eyes pierced through the dark. Bats flew which had often made me scream when they surprisingly appeared on the way to the tower. _

"_If you'd stop screaming, many bats wouldn't go flying on us." He said_

"_S-sorry…" I stuttered_

_As we got through some hanging vines from an old, old tree. It revealed an old watch tower standing 20 feet tall up there. It looked strong enough to stand on the ground and the structure looked pretty sturdy._

"_Well, this is my hideout." He said_

My skirt & hair flowed through the wind as I was standing in front of an old watch tower. It still looks strong as the last time I've seen it. It's been 5 years since the last time I've been here. We had been here too many times on our lunch breaks, free periods, or whenever we felt like going here. It was our private safe haven.

"Here goes nothing…" I mumbled

* * *

_This is sweet! X3 I loved making this chapter! Well, if you're confused about it: While Flaky wonders through the forest, she remembers the day when she got lost and at the same time met Flippy, for the first time. _

_Until next time! Love ya all!_

_-Kimmy :* xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! I'm so very sorry for not updating these days, something just came up lately and I have to recover from a heart break. Well anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one. _

_-Kimmy xoxo_

* * *

_I don't know how long it has been since we've been going up these stairs. With each step I took on the creaky floor boards of the stairs, I was shaking in fear that it might break and I may fall. I was holding on to Flippy's arm, I often caught him smirking or chuckling with every squeal I made whenever I hear a floor board creak. _

"_Boy, you're one scaredy cat, aren't ya, little red?" he said_

"_N-no! I'm just n-not used to h-high places! And stop calling me that!" I stammered_

"_Hmm… if that's the case, I should let you go and let's see who's right and wrong." He said_

_I immediately let go of his shoulder and put on a stubborn look. So I made my merry way further up the stairs, but when I looked down, my vision started to become blurry and I felt dizzy. I felt 2 arms carry me suddenly, and as I snapped myself out of the trance, I looked up to Flippy who was cherry red and a smile curving up to his lips._

"_I was right~" he mocked_

"_Oh shush it." I said stubbornly and blushed_

With a shaky breath, I continued to march up the stairs. The floor boards seem to be sturdy now, I guess Flippy took the time to repair the watch tower. I had held onto the side bars of the stairs as my guide to march my way up there.

"Of all the places… why here?" I muttered under a shaky breath

I felt my legs wobble in each passing flight of stairs. The view got higher and higher as I continued my way up. I can see the sun shining bright up here; the town seemed peaceful in sight. I glanced at my watch '_8:19 a.m._' it said.

"Just a few more to go…" I muttered

_I don't know how long I've been looking at Flippy as I was still being carried by that silly boy that I just met. I studied his gentle features, his lovely shade of emerald green eyes glimmered in the light of the lamp, his lips forming a charming smile and his dark green hair wasn't tamed as it should be. _

"_Uhm… you can get off now you know." He said_

_I snapped my day dreaming and looked to see we were already at the top. He had dropped me down gently and I fixed the folds on my dress as I got down. _

"_Well, this may seem small, but it's my temporary hide out. We'll get you home tomorrow." He said_

_I scanned the area to see a sleeping bag, medical supplies, a guitar and lamps lighting the place. I had settled onto the sleeping bag, I put my knees up to my chest and started to rock myself back and forth. I stared into dead space as a horrible memory played. _

"_Flaky? Flaky?" he said_

"…_."_

I stopped in front of the final stair case leading to the very top. I heard soft tunes coming out of a guitar; I guess he knows how to entertain himself other than killing people. With a smile, I made my way up.

"About time you got here." He said

He said as I had reached the final step to the deck. I glanced at Flippy who was wearing red and green striped polo shirt, jeans and black converse, his hair was a bit shaggy but tamed. He was holding up a guitar as he was settled on the floor.

"I'm on time." I said

He glanced over his watch and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't notice the time. I thought you wouldn't come." He said as he stood up

I raised a brow as he walked towards me with that charming smile I once saw when we were young. He had come to a stop just a centimeter away. He had pulled me in for a hug, but I pushed him away gently.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" I said and looked away with my face red

"What did _he_ do to you that made you hate me all of a sudden, Flaky…?" he muttered

His face turned into pure sadness. I wanted to burst into tears of the horrible memory, I felt my vision blur and fell onto my knees. The last thing I heard was Flippy saying my name in panic, and then everything went black.

"_Flaky? Flaky? Flaky?!" Flippy exclaimed_

_I had snapped out of the nightmarish day dream and looked at Flippy who was in shock in worry. I realized my dress was wet from tears that streamed down as I dreamt the accident of my parents dying. He had wiped my tears away with a white handkerchief and pulled me into a comforting hug. _

"_Why were you crying?" he said_

"_Th-the accident… blood everywhere… fire… mommy… daddy…" I muttered_

"_Mind telling me what happened?" he said_

"_Plane crash. We were going on a vacation, until the engine broke. The plane… went down, mommy and daddy covered with blood… and so were the passengers… daddy told me to run, so I did. But a si had got away, the plane exploded." I said_

"_I understand. I'm sorry." He said_

"_It's okay…" I muttered_

I jerked up sweaty and panting heavily. The sun was still around; probably it's already afternoon or it's still morning.

"Are you okay?" Flippy said holding up a glass of water

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I muttered

"So… what did _he_ do to you? What did _he_ say to you?" he said

"It started when I dreamt…"

I started telling what happened in the dream I had with evil. Flippy's eyes were filled with anger; his fists were balling up as I got to the part where evil kept telling me rumors or lies. But Flippy punched the floor board when he heard about evil stabbing me countless times before I woke up.

"How could he…" he hissed

He glanced at a blanket covering up something, he had walked to it and took the blanket off and had revealed a mirror. Evil's reflection showed, looking wickedly amused by the looks of that sadistic grin.

"_The secret finally came out._" Evil said

"Why did you say those things?! They weren't true!" Flippy yelled

"_Honestly, I'd prefer Lammy than that stuttering freak._" Evil spat out

Flippy let out a small yell and punched the mirror, breaking and shattering into pieces. Evil's laugh echoed throughout the deck.

"I need to go…" I said

"Please stay. Just like old times." Flippy calmed down

"I can't… he'll come out and who knows what he'll do this time…" I said

"Please. Just for today, please stay." He said

I looked out the view to see happy tree town. Still peaceful and cheery as I heard loud laughter from here. I sighed and looked back at Flippy.

'_I do miss the old times though… when it was just me & him up here…_' I thought

"Fine. Only for today, then before sunset, we leave." I said

"Okay, that's good enough." He said

We settled onto the sleeping bags and sang songs we've played before on the guitar.

_He'd kept me warm in his arms the whole night. I didn't realize I had slept as soon as he had pulled me in his arms. The sun shone brightly today, finally, I can go back to happy tree town. Flippy and I hadn't move from our position, I was still in his arms as we lie down. _

"_C-can we go now… pops must be worried…" I said_

"_Oh! That old man! He does panic too much for such a small thing." Flippy said_

"_Small thing? Hey! I'm valuable! So don't call me a 'thing'." I stuck my tongue out _

"_I'll cut that tongue out if you won't stop that." Flippy scolded_

_I put on a teasing look as I stood up; I leaned over his face and playfully stuck my tongue out. _

"_Alright! That's it! I'm cutting it out!" he yelled_

"_Ahhhh!" I screamed_

_Flippy chased me in the small deck around. Eventually, he had caught me and pinned me to the floor. _

"_Gotcha! I'll let this slide… for now." He winked at me_

"_Okay, okay. Now that you've caught me and all… mind getting off me? You're kind of h-heavy…" I said_

"_No way, I kind of like seeing you like this. You're cute." He smirked_

"_Yeah, yeah, lover boy. Now get off!" I said_

"_Alrighty then. Come on, we'd better go before pops send out a mob or something." Flippy shrugged_

_I laughed at the thought that pops would be sending out a mob with pitch forks and torches roaming everywhere in town and in the forest. Flippy and I started to descend downstairs. _

I suddenly remembered I gathered apples and bought a pouch of cookies on the way here. I grabbed my bag and pulled out 5 apples. They still look fresh and juicy just like when I had picked them from a tree. Flippy smirked, but I wonder why.

"Apples? Really now?" he said

"Problem? I have a thing for apples so yeah, don't ruin my thing, lover boy." I teased

"Whatever little red. I still wonder how you climbed that tree easily." He took a bite of his apple

"I have my ways. But at least I landed on something and I didn't have a scratch." I smirked

"You were heavy!" he said

"I was skinny back then! You call that heavy?!" I said

"W-well, I-I wasn't that strong way back!" he stammered

I chuckled and kept biting on the apple. Flippy and I tackled on about the day we met and the days and years that went by. We shared good times… but why did they have to end?

_As we had gotten into the forest, Flippy and I took a few apples with us on the way to town since we got a bit hungry. We had finally reached the park which was a part of the forest, I saw pops looking around worried._

"_Pops! Pops!" I yelled_

_Pops turned his attention to me and ran to me. He had pulled me in a tight hug and spun me around. He had put me down and sighed in relief._

"_I was worried about you, Flaky. Where have you been?" he said_

"_I wandered in the forest and got lost… but he found & took care of me." I pointed at Flippy_

_Pops turned to the said young veteran and shook his hand. _

"_Thank you, lad. You always manage to help out one of us." Pops said_

"_No problem pops." He said_

"_Well, you both better be back in my house. Something tells me you both have a lot to tell…" he said_

_Pops signaled us to follow him back, so we intertwined our hands together on the way back. And after that, we became the best of friends. _

I looked outside to see the sun almost setting. Flippy had put on a sad expression knowing we must go back.

"Hey, no more bargains. We have to go back." I said

"Fine, but… do you forgive me now?" he said

His hand took mine in his. He looked at me deeply, searching my eyes for a straight answer.

"Yes, but we have to keep distance." I said

"Why?" he let go of my hands

"I'm just worried about what evil might do now. He might get back at me. Also, I was thinking of saying yes to Splendont." I said

His expression turned dark but shook it off and smiled.

"I'm happy for you." He said

"Really?! Thank you Flippy! I knew you can always be there for me!" I cheered and hugged him

I pulled away and reached out for the edge of the deck. He had pulled out a device and slid open a part of the deck to reveal an elevator. How long was that there?

"Yeah… about this, I just had this installed a year ago." He said

"And you made me march up all the way here?!" I said

"Hmm… pretty much, yeah." He smiled

I groaned and got on the elevator with him. I looked down and started to feel dizzy but Flippy held me all the way as we went down.

"Uhm… Hello? Flaky? You can get out now you know." He said

"Oh! Sorry! I just got a bit dizzy back there." I said

"You still haven't changed a bit." He smiled

"You're still that silly little boy I've met. Don't change." I said

He let out a small chuckle and we made our way back to the town. But I suddenly felt like my feelings start to grow back on Flippy.

* * *

_I know its long but I will be updating for a small or big surprise for you. Thank you! _

_-Kim_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh hey there! I'll try making it up to you guys for leaving you all hanging this week. I'm trying to work on vocaloids now but haven't posted any story yet. But I'll be working on Rin Kagamine & Len Kagamine. _

_So yeah, long live happy tree friends & Vocaloids! :D_

_-Kimmy :3 xoxo_

* * *

We had passed by trees which had our old initials on it and the dates. Some were gone and only smaller details could be seen, and some weren't on the trees which Flippy carved. I can still recall the fun we had during elementary, high school and college years; we used to roam around here when we had problems. This was our little peaceful sanctuary, now, I'm thinking of going back here often.

"Remember that day before I left to go back to the military?" Flippy said

I glanced at Flippy looking dazed straight ahead not even bothering to look at me. I remember that day clearly, it was also the day we shared our first kiss, but that was when we were Seniors in high school.

_Heart pumping, sweat dropping and head throbbing. I was running to the forest to say my final goodbye to Flippy before he gets shipped back in the military. Even if that day is tomorrow, I don't want to miss out Flippy today. I have to let him know what I feel, who knows… he may never come back. _

"_Oof…" I said as I fell hard to the ground_

_I rubbed my head gently on my head as the hard impact caused by a person. I looked right up at me, it was Flippy. He was trying to get up as he rubbed his forehead. He had helped me up and I slightly fell into his arms accidentally as I clumsily stood up._

"_Hey-uhh… I-I…" I stuttered_

"_Gee Flaky, you sure are tense today." He chuckled_

"_I-I'm sorry… s-school ended early today and I-I thought I'd see you one last time." I said_

_I looked away, avoiding an awkward gaze. My face was burning cherry red, I felt two hands on my arms and I felt myself being pulled closer to his warm embrace. My eyes were wide in shock; I felt his heart beat fast like mine. The surrounding was getting dimmer and dimmer each second. I heard him sigh and pulled away._

"_It's getting late, little red. You might get lost, again." He smiled_

"_I'm not going without you." I said_

_He turned to me straight and a pinkish blush crept up his cheeks. _

"_But I better go prepare for tomorrow, so I'll go ahead." He said_

_He started to walk away from me. So without thinking, I immediately grabbed his hand and stopped him. He turned around and I held my head down low. So with a shaky breath, I managed to muffle out words._

"_B-before y-you go… I just want you to know th-that… I love you…" I muttered _

_I closed my eyes violently and started to tremble. He didn't respond, I guess he couldn't hear me._

"_What? Could you say that again?" he said_

_With enough courage, I faced him eye to eye and took a deep breath. _

"_I love you. There. I said it. Please don't-"_

_I was immediately slammed into the nearest tree and he pressed his lips on mine. My face burned up as it turned crimson red; I closed my eyes as I felt all our feelings poured in the kiss. His arms slid around my waist to pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt the kiss deepen every passing minute. _

_From then on, it was one of the best nights I ever had…_

I snapped out of my memory to see Flippy waving his hand on my face. I noticed I was blushing wildly at the memory.

"Yeah…" I said

We stopped talking as we've finally made our way to the park. It was getting a bit dimmer, I enjoyed this day. But how come I can't replay that again? If it was possible, I'd rewind and live it up to the fullest.

"Can we rest? I'm tired of w-walking." Flippy said

"Sure, how about under that tree we used to rest under?" I suggested

'_Nice going Flaky…_' I scolded myself

"Okay, come on!" Flippy ran and pulled me along

Flippy landed on the grass happily and lie down on the cool grass. I rested my back on the soft grass; it felt good since my back was aching a bit. Speaking of soft… the cookies!

"Want some cookies? I got some on the way." I said

"Alright, just make sure not to hog it all up like before." He laughed

I shot him a death glare that made him smirk. I rolled my eyes playfully and retrieved the small pouch of cookies. I unlaced the ribbon that was holding it up together and settled the pouch on the grass. I took a cookie and bit one.

"So good~" I said

"I know, that's why you went a bit chubby on the 5th grade, for eating cookies every now and then." Flippy chuckled

"Oh~ well, who broke a chair when that person sat on it?" I smirked

Flippy just chuckled at that. We kept taking turns on getting a piece of cookie until our hands touched as the last cookie was lying in the pouch. I withdrew my hand away and hummed a random tune.

"It's yours if you want." He said

"N-no, it's okay, it's all yours." I stammered

"This fight won't go anywhere; let's just split it in half to be even." He said

"Sure" I said

He had split it in half and gave a piece to me. I immediately put the half in my mouth and let out a satisfied moan. I lay down looking at the stars that had appeared. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the fresh cool breeze.

"Flaky?" Flippy said softly

I opened my eyes to see Flippy above me. He looked big compared to me at this rate. His emerald green eyes glimmered in the dark and pierced into my ruby eyes. I felt my breathing growing heavier, his warm breath warmed my skin as I felt myself getting cold. His charming smile appeared on his face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said

"I-I…"

I need time to decide. What would evil think or worse, do to me when I become Flippy's girl. Anxiety took over me once again but Splendont had caught my heart too. Oh no, what am I to do?

"I can't…" I said

He got off me and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Why?" he said

"I can't. It's evil, I can't live a day getting killed when I'm around you. I just sometimes don't feel safe…" I said

"Go home, Flaky. Maybe Shifty and Lifty are on the streets waiting for a victim. Go home." He said coldly

"I'm sorry… I-"

"Don't be. Just go home." He said

"Fine." I said

I stood up looking angry and disappointed. I even thought he'd understand why. I thought he'd suggest that he'll take control of evil strictly. But no, he couldn't understand. Flippy went cold with his last words, then so be it.

"To think I thought you'd understand…" I muttered and walked away

I walked out from the park, making my way home carefully. I was lucky that I had avoided Lifty & Shifty tonight, they weren't around actually, and maybe they were killed today. I had opened the door with my key and went in. I switched the lights on and dropped my bag on the couch.

"_I'd rather not let Splendont know about this…" _i thought

I made my way upstairs and made my way into the bathroom since I smell like grass. I stripped off my clothes and went in the shower door.

The water was warm; I liked it that way since I feel easily cold. As soon as I was done, I wrapped a towel around me and slid on my silky, knee-high, night dress.

"How was your day with the devil? Hm?" a voice said

I looked around to see Splendont leaning on the door. His face looked angry with a hint of jealousy sparked in his crimson eyes.

* * *

_Cliffhanger? Sorry! But…NO lemon for you! XP until next time,_

_-Kimmy_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh hello! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I had to leave space for some 'stuff' that's going to happen. _

_**Hugs and Kisses to ValiantFear, DotDotDot13, stripesthetiger11, Ninakietnaki, therosiesweetheart, fantisyjunkie66, and 1jackskellington106! For the reviews and for waiting for the next updates! :***_

_-Kimmy :3 xoxo_

* * *

He just stood there, still leaning on the door, hiding in the shadows. His crimson red eyes glowed fiercely in the dark, sparked with jealousy & anger. It was scary enough he was in my room, but for how long exactly? He didn't go away; he was still there waiting for my answer.

"Fine, I gue-"

In a swift second, I was immediately pinned onto the bed. My hands were held by his on my left & right. So, he was straddling on top of me.

"What did you two do?" he said stiffly

"We just talked." I said

"Really? So uhm… I'm going to ask you a few questions-"

He stopped right there and he sounded like an insane sadist all of a sudden. I nodded in reply signaling him to continue.

"Are you two dating now?" he said coldly

Wait, what? This is confusing, how did he know about the meet up? Why did he ask that? Did he know- oh crap. I just stared wide eyed trying not to reveal anything that happened from today. But what if he spied on me the whole day?

"God damn it! Answer me Flaky!" he yelled

"N-no! Okay?! We aren't! Now let me go!" I stammered

He brought his face closer to mine; he raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe me. I felt his breathing getting heavier and heavier as his face got closer.

"Did. You. Answer. Him?" he said

"Wh-what?" I said

"You heard me. Now, did you answer him?" he said

"Answer what?" I said

He groaned in annoyance, but honestly I didn't know what he was talking about. His grip on my hands got tighter and tighter, and result to huge marks by tomorrow.

'_Smack!_'

He slapped me. I winced in pain and tears started to go down my eyes. He really has super strength, which would very much hurt than any other normal slap from anyone.

"I… I didn't…" I stuttered

He had let go of my hands but he remained straddling on my waist. He looked amused, was this really Splendont? Or just a side of him I haven't known? He had put his hand on his temple and sighed in relief. He was acting like a sick and maltreating husband that you regularly see in your parents' relationship sometimes.

"Sorry about the marks, sweetie." He cooed psychotically

"Get off m-me…" I said

"But were not done yet." He chuckled

My eyes were wide on the possible and sick things he might do. Please let this end, I don't want another torture in my days.

"Do you forgive me, Flaky?" he inched his face closer

He acted insane! What the hell?! I'm not going to tolerate this one. So, with a lot of strength and courage, I managed to say:

"No"

'_Smack!_'

Another slap on my other cheek. But it was harder than the last one. I winced again in pain, his grip on both of my hands returned and pinned them to each side.

"Then so be it! I'm going to take you, right here right now! Whether you like it or not!" he yelled

My eyes went wide as I felt his hand make its way up to my thigh and caressed it. I kept struggling under his touch, but he wouldn't flinch or move.

"N-no! Please n-no!" I stammered

He didn't listen to my plea. Instead he had started to bite on my neck, and sucked and bit it mercilessly. I tried to struggle free but it was no use.

'_Emergency kryptonut! Right in my drawer!_' I thought

But my hands were pinned down by Splendont. I was surely going to lose my virginity right here. But I don't want it to be taken this way, this is just rape!

"Kyaa!" I squealed

He had suddenly shoved his fingers mercilessly in me. My back arched in pain, I felt my head throbbing and my heart beating fast than ever.

"Stop moving or it will really hurt like hell!" he yelled

"S-stop!" I said

But no, he didn't stop. Instead, he had added a finger and kept a fast pace. Luckily, I found my chance to escape; he had freed both of my hands. With all my might, I reached under the drawer to touch something cold.

'_One chance Flaky. Don't screw it up_' I thought

Before I could strike him with the kryptonut, I felt something warm and long thrust deep in me. I yelped and screamed in pain.

"You'll look back on this as one of the best nights you ever had." He said sadistically

I positioned the kryptonut at his back, ready to strike. His thrusts were hard but I gathered enough strength to stab the kryptonut on his back.

"I don't think so!" I yelled and pushed him off me

I began running out of the room, and making my way out of the house.

'_Bam!_'

Lightning stroke the sky, making rain fall. I began to run, not caring where I'm going. Who am I going to ask for help?

_Petunia? No._

_Pops? Bad idea._

_Disco bear? HELL NO._

_Flippy! Yes!_

Just my luck, I was near the street Flippy lives by. I stopped running as I felt something trickle down my thighs. I look down to see blood.

_He took it… I'm not pure anymore…_

It doesn't matter; I got to get help before Splendont takes me, again. And I bet it will be full of force. As I reached Flippy's door, I banged the door with my fists.

'_Bang! Bang! Bang!'_

"Flippy! Please o-open the door for m-me!" I yelled

"Go away, Flaky!" he yelled

"Please! Flippy! Let me-"

"I said get out!" yelled louder

I backed away from the door and stumbled back as I was starting to get dizzy. My night dress was stained with the blood. The rain poured hard on me, before I could fade away. I saw blue sneakers I front of me. Then everything went black.

* * *

_Another cliffhanger! Sorry ^^" well, until next time. _

_-Kimmy_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Please put down your torches & pitchforks for writing that last 2 chapters with cliffhangers ^^" But this one has a cliffhanger! Sorry! _

_A big, big thank you for the reviews! :D_

_-Kimmy :3 xoxo_

* * *

The sweet smell of husky cologne brought me back to my senses. I blinked twice to see where I was, the room was small, but the bed was blue, posters of simple plan & a few anime are on the wall. Everything had a touch of blue, maybe I was in Petunia's room. But how come the place smells like this is a guy's room?

'_Oh please don't tell me I'm in-_' I guessed correctly as a certain blue haired hero busted in the room looking worried as hell. He was panting as he held a few supplies and… clothes? Wait a minute, that dress was mine!

"H-hey Flaky, Uhm… W-well! It's n-not what it looks l-like!" Splendid stammered

"You- You went in my house? Whoa- Wait! Is that my dress?!" I said looking shocked

"Please Flaky, calm down. Listen to m-me for a Wh-while…" he said as he waved his hands at my face

I tried to say something but Splendid pointed his finger at my mouth and tried to catch his breath from freaking out. So I decided to shut up for a while and sat up to listen to what he has to say.

"Well, you passed out last night in front of Flippy's house. So, I decided to bring you here. Sorry for not changing your clothes, but I think it would be a bad, bad idea for me to change them with you unconscious and all. So, just now, I got a few supplies and y-your… y-your… clothes from your house, your bedroom was a complete mess and drips of blood were found from the bedroom to the front door." Splendid said calmly

"Where is Splendont?" I said

"Huh? Oh Him! I locked him up in a kryptonut cell. He can't get out, so, don't worry." Splendid said

"How'd you know it was him who did this?" I said

"Well… after you passed out, he was desperate to take you home. I kept reasoning out why, also, I know whether he's lying or not." He said

"Thank y-you…" I said

"No problem, just change, then we'll see what we can do next." He said as he left

I nodded in approval and he left in a flash, making the door shut loudly. I wiped the sheets to the side and stood in front of a tall mirror. I was full of bruises from top to bottom; rough hand marks were found on my thighs, my wrists, neck, my cheeks, and everywhere…

I meekly took the red dress with my bra and underwear-

'_Oh crap! He got these for me! Oh no… I'm totally screwed… he looked in that drawer full of-_'

Well, you get the picture. So I groaned as I entered the bathroom, I soaked myself into the tub and enjoyed the warm water. As soon as I was done, I grabbed a towel and dried myself.

"What to do…" I muttered as I felt my lower region sore

I quickly slid into my underwear and bra, then the short sleeved red dress. I ted my hair back with a black ribbon I found in my dress. As I came out, Splendid held up the bloody night gown as he was sitting on the bed.

"How bad was it?" he muttered

My mouth was open but no words managed to come out. It was painful, horrible, agonizing and excruciating. It was something I never wanted to remember but it kept replaying on my mind. But I'm glad it's over.

"Unexplainable…" I muttered

"Wait, what were you doing out of Flippy's house and why did you pass out there?" he said as he raised an eyebrow

"Well, I thought he might be able to help me… but he just… told me to go away…" I said

"I get it. I'll talk to him later, for now. You need to get back home." He said

"But what if he-"

"He's all locked up in a kryptonut cage. He won't be doing any harm from here on. Also, I had Petunia clean up the house since it was… disordered." He said

"Thank you…" I muttered

I was about to grab the door knob, until splendid carried me and unexpectedly flew us out of his place. I was holding on to his jacket and had a tight grip on it. And in a flash, we were back in my spotless house.

"You c-could've told m-me first!" I stammered

"Geez, sorry Flakes!" he said

"I can handle everything from here… you go ahead." I said

"Sure? Well, if that's the case, I need to pay a small visit to… Flippy." He shrugged

I nodded and silently went in the house. I flipped the switch open to see everything tidy, spotless even. I guess Petunia did a pretty good job as always. So I stumbled my way up the stairs as the memory plays back until I've reached my used-to-be-messy bedroom, now no traces that the scene occurred was found.

I saw my phone lit up and looked at the caller ID to be Petunia.

"Hello?"

"_Flaky! We heard what happened! Are you okay my dear?_" she said

"Yeah… I'll be fine… Thank for the concern." I said

"_Do you need company?_"

"No thanks. I think I need to be alone…" I said

"_Aww… Well, feel better, honey. We'll drop by tomorrow._" She said

"Alright. See you til then, Bye."

I dropped the call and settled on the bed. Looks like they changed the mattress since it was bumpy anyway, the new mattress seemed comfortable than the last one and this one didn't have… my blood all over it…

I covered myself with the bed sheets and began to cry. I'm mentally and physically marked for life…

* * *

_PUT THOSE PITCH FORKS AND TORCHES DOWN! CALM DOWN AND WAIT FR THE NEXT CHAPTER x3_

_-Kimmy_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh hey there! Thank you for putting those pitch forks & torches down! ^^" Sorry for the cliffhangers, but I just want a little suspense. _

_I love your silly & adorable reviews! _

_**I'm updating quick because… I'M INSPIRED! ;) **_

_-Kimmy :3 xoxo_

* * *

"_N-no please! S-stop!" _

"N-no!" I jolted awake, I immediately sat up and scanned the room on any sign that Splendont was there. But no, I was the only living thing in this room. I sighed in relief and lay back down. My body was sore from last night's activity, and at the same time, my head was throbbing. My lower region had hurt like hell the whole day. I glanced at the wall clock to see that it was already '_5:47 p.m._'.

"I slept the whole day…" I muttered and rubbed my eyes

'_Riinngg! Riinngg! Riinngg!_' my phone rang

I clumsily retrieved my phone under my pillow, and I accidentally fell onto the floor as it kept slipping from my hands.

'_Owww…_' I whined

I meekly flipped the phone open and held it up in my ear then I settled back on the bed.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Uhm… Mind opening the window?_" Flippy said

"Why should I?"

"_Please, Flaky… I'm not leaving here until you open the god forsaken window._" Flippy said

"Then stay there!" I said then shut my phone close

I took a small peak at my right window to see Flippy on a branch of the tree. He really isn't leaving, is he? So I shifted on another direction and crossed my arms. Small fragments from last replayed in my mind. I closed my eyes and let it replay.

_'__Bang! Bang! Bang!'_

_"Flippy! Please o-open the door for m-me!" I yelled_

_"Go away, Flaky!" he yelled_

_"Please! Flippy! Let me-"_

_"I said get out!" he yelled louder_

_I backed away from the door and stumbled back as I was starting to get dizzy. My night dress was stained with the blood. The rain poured hard on me, before I could fade away. I saw blue sneakers I front of me. Then everything went black._

My eyes fluttered as I went back to reality. He rejected me in my time of need. I actually needed him not as a lover… not as a stranger… but a friend. The friend who stood by me through my hard times. But he missed out this one moment. This horrible, tragic experience from last night.

"Look,"

I felt my wrist grabbed by a strong hand, I turned to see Flippy and saw visible tears tracks from his cheeks. His face was full of concern and guilt.

"I' am sorry. I' am sorry for rejecting you in your time of need. I'm sorry for being a jerk. If only I can turn that all around, I'd walk you home and bring you to your bedroom, I'd make sure you'd sleep safe and sound. But no, I won't leave... I'd lay down beside you and hold you close." He said

I felt something drip down my cheek. I looked up at him to see him crying. I felt myself stream down more tears from those touchy words. But it won't do anything now. The damage has been done and it can't be undone.

"Then… wh-whyy didn't y-you?" I stuttered

"I… I admit… I don't take r-rejection lightly… I guess I let anger get the b-best of me… I'm sorry for not answering the door…" he said

"Still… n-no m-matter wh-what you should've opened the door…" I cried

"I know I should've, but I was too mad. Please Flaky, I'm sorry." He said

He sounded sincere. But I'm really disappointed in him. He let me down, on my biggest time of need. I felt so vulnerable right now, I can't get angry or mad. I can bring myself to forgive him, because I understand that anger got the best of him. It happens to me & everyone else.

"I… I forgive y-you…" I muttered

"What?"

"Don't m-make me repeat myself, Flippy…" I said

"Alright, alright. Stop crying, it's over now…" he said as he wiped off my tears

So I felt the final bead of tear that streamed down but Flippy had wiped it away. He lay close to me and pulled me close. I felt so small under his embrace, but safe for the moment.

"I love you Flaky, you know that, right?"

"I don't believe you… I don't know…" I muttered

"Don't tell me you're starting to believe evil again… Flaky, I fell in love with my best friend. I fell in love with a crazy little red head that climbed a tree and not knowing how she got up there and fell on me. I fell in love with a confident girl who got the guts to tell me how she felt before I was sent back in the field. No matter how things are between me and her, she never left. And I love her…" he said

"But I love someone else…" I muttered and looked straight in his emerald eyes

"B-but! I-! Who?"

"A certain little boy who failed to catch me when I fell but at least he managed to bring me down without a scratch by sitting on him. I love the crazy green haired boy who snuck up every night in my room just to be with me. I fell for the boy who looks silly tapping on my window and was sitting on a branch of a tree and fell as I surprised him." I giggled

"That was m-me!" he said

"No! No it was the orange over there- of course it's you!" I said and hugged him close

"I love your sarcasm Flaky… I missed that… how I love you so…" he cooed

"Prove it." I said and pulled away

"What?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes; I sat up and crossed my arms.

"Convince. Me." I stuck out my tongue playfully

In a flash, he smirked and quickly pinned me down to the bed. He put my arms on the side and he straddled on my waist.

"Convince? I can do that." He smiled

He gently slammed his lips on mine and wrapped his arms on my petite waist. But sadly, I pulled away making him whimper.

"That's good enough." I smiled and pecked his cheek

We lay down and we enjoyed each other's company. I don't know if this makes us officials, but I'd rather find out later.

* * *

_Too cheesy~ But hey! I don't know if this is a sudden mood swing or whatever, but I think I'm in love? until next time!_

_-Kimmy_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey you! Yea, you! Haiyya guys! I know it took me a while to update this, it's because I was thinking a few ideas for a few one-shots or so. ^^" Plus, got a bit busy lately. Sorry!_

_**WARNING! Small lime here~ **_

_Please enjoy!_

_-Kimmy :D xoxo_

* * *

I felt the cold breeze brush through my skin as I was trying to regain my sleep. My hand stretched to find a similar teen veteran who should've stayed beside me, but he wasn't there. My eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to open up widely. I stood up and stretched my arms out; I rubbed my eyes as I searched my room for Flippy.

"Flippy?" I called out timidly

… Nothing. The house had sounded dead empty. I cautiously stood up and walked to the door. As I swung the door open, to reveal no scary & sadistic neon green eyed veteran. Instead, I was greeted by a gust of wind.

"Flippy?"

… Still nothing… so with enough courage, I went down the stairs in annoyance that this might be one of evil's trickery. Seriously, I've had enough of being in these kind of situations, I'm already used to it, thanks to none other than, Evil. _  
_

"Okay, evil. Come out, I'm sick of tricks & games of yours."

… And nothing… something tells me this is Splendont's revenge. Maybe he'd got out and took Flippy.

'_Damn my paranoia…_' I thought

So since there was no sign of evil or Flippy downstairs, I went back to my bedroom since I was too tired. I plopped back in bed thinking if Flippy, he leaved? Where could he have gone? Was everything yesterday a dream?

'_Stupid Flaky! It wasn't a dream! Stop over thinking things!' _I scolded my self

'_Thump!' _A sound from outside. I quickly got up and wiped my curtains to the side and opened the window. I looked outside to see what it was, until I heard a sound of leaves crushing right down the tree.

"Oww…" a voice growled

I looked down to see Flippy, wearing his black & white checkered shirt, black jeans & green converse. He was rubbing his butt. Probably he climbed the tree and fell, making his butt hurt like hell. I giggled a bit at the thought he fell the tree.

"What are you laughing at?!" He said like a kid

"How many times have you _EXACTLY_ fell on this tree?" I giggled

"Uhhm… six? Eight? I don't know I lost count after 5." He said

I laughed some more and went back in my room, it looks like he isn't going to stand up for a while. I shut & locked my window and headed in the bathroom. I don't want him to see me in my dress that I wore yesterday and smell like sweat.

"Flaky!" I heard him call from the inside of the bathroom

"I'm taking a shower so stop rushing me!" I said as I rinsed my head

So that made me quicken my shower and quickly slid on my black skirt, red tank top, and a white cardigan. I slipped on my black boots and tied my hair with a white bow.

'_Damn, doesn't he get hurt after falling from trees? Meh… his fault anyway.' _I thought & giggled

I quickly opened the window to reveal a still sitting on the ground, Flippy. Looks like his butt really hurt, badly.

"Aww… the little boy got hurt~" I pouted childishly

"Just wait until I get up there! I'll punish you, little missy!" he said

"Go ahead and try! You're too injured to climb this tree! Ha!" I stuck my tongue out

He looked up at me and grinned. I gulped at the thought he might actually climb this tree even his butt hurts. Looks like hard core training in the army made him very strong no matter how badly injured a soldier is…

'_I' am. So. Stupid… I' am. Now. Doomed._' I thought

"Oh you better hide!" Flippy called out

'_Crap…_' I thought

I hurriedly looked around in my room to see if there is a place where I can hide. I look at the small cabinet I have standing, and quietly entered in, trying not to make any noise. A small line of light could be found in here since the cabinet had a line in-between the two doors. I tried to control my breathing, since he can hear pretty well.

'_Thud_' a loud jump came from my room. I meekly peeped at the small line through the cabinet and saw Flippy standing there and looked around.

"Flaky? Come on… You know that I know where your favorite hiding spot is…" he grinned but he wasn't flipped… at all.

_Breathing in… then out… in…- BAM! _The doors swung open revealing a goofy grinned Flippy. I sighed in relief it wasn't evil, or else… bad things could happen.

"Found ya! You know, it's very obvious you hid in there." He pointed at me

I raised an eyebrow and put on an annoyed expression. I went out of the cabinet and wiped off some dust from my outfit. I looked at the trail of flakes I left; yeah… that's how he knew.

"Uh-huh, yeah. Now you found me, whatcha gonna do? You can't even hurt a fly!" I teased

"Can't? Hehe…-"

He paused but he had caught me off guard as he pinned me to the bed. Now, his goofy grin became a seductive smirk. I started to struggle free but it was no use.

"You're wrong…" he continued

"Gah! Come on Flippy, I've already been raped, I don't want to-"

"It's not rape when you enjoy it…" he smirked

"I-I… Uh-Just-"

He pressed his soft lips into mine and released my wrists from his tight grip. I felt his hands lower down from my waist to my thigh. Which was getting me aroused- _WAIT, WHY AM I ENJOYING THIS?! _

"Getting impatient already?" he muttered

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes, then." He started to kiss me again

His touches were softer than Splendont's, so I just had to let pleasure sink in. what?! I couldn't help it!

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned on my ear; he blew on it and started to nuzzle his chin on my shoulder blade.

"How far you would let me go?" he whispered

I smiled knowing that he wouldn't force me into it. But I'll play along… So I leaned on his ear and kissed his neck, making him exert a thirsty moan.

"We'll see about it…" I muttered

So he had stood up and pulled me into his lap. His face moved an inch to mine and pecked on my lips softly, he put on an innocent smile and lifted my chin up to face his calm emerald green eyes.

"Give me your left hand… I have a surprise for you." He smiled

"Uhhm… okay…" I said and lifted my left hand

He grabbed it tenderly and kissed the top of it. Unexpectedly, he sucked on my rind finger and I felt a cold metal slid through my finger. I let out soft moans as he kept doing that until he pulled away, leaving a bridge of saliva from his mouth to my finger.

"What…" I was cut off by something shiny on my finger

I looked down on my finger to see a silver and gold lined ring. Could he be…? _OH MY GOD_

"Will you-"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I hugged him dearly

"I'm glad you said yes… I've been waiting for that answer 9 years ago." He said

"If you want, I'll make you wait another 9 years?" I giggled

"Oh hell to the no… I couldn't wait." He rolled his eyes

He settled me back on the bed and winked. He started to nip my neck and down to my thighs and continued to place feather-like kisses all over me.

_**Flippy: Oops,Sorry readers but a little privacy please? ^^"**_

_**Flaky: *Grabs something from her pocket and hands it over* You're invited ;) Please come! **_

_**Flippy: We'd like to see you all there! :D now… *glances at Flaky* where were we?**_

_***Pulls down the curtains to hide whatever they will be doing* **_

_~ F x F~_

_You're cordially invited to Flippy & Flaky's wedding on August. 31, Friday. Please be on time, we'd love to see you all there! Thank you!_

_With love,_

_FxF_

~F x F~

* * *

_I know, very touchy way to end this. But I need a small amount of time to make the final a.k.a. the wedding chapter! Ill see you all in the wedding!_

_-Kimmy _


	10. SURPRISE TREAT!

_Greeting my dear reviewers! I' am giving this special opportunity to participate in this grand wedding! :D I'll be accepting until tomorrow. :D_

_Please fill out this form:_

_Name: (make up a name or whatever you chose)_

_Age: (Any)_

_Participation (Available): Bridesmaid, Groomsmen, Ring bearer & coin bearer. :D_

_Appearance: (The attire would be decided by me ^^) _

_Thank you! :D I'd love to see all of you in the wedding! I'll also be in the wedding as well :D _

_**Position for best man is taken by ValiantFear :3 **_

_**Position for Maid of honor is taken by Me ^^" **_

_**See you all soon! **_


	11. Flaky's preparation

Lovely red roses wrapped as a lovely bouquet. Beautiful girls in elegant peach dresses and of course, handsome gentlemen in tuxedos getting ready for the wonderful wedding they've been looking forward to. And a few children running around the halls making their wonderful laughter echoing. The ladies were in a rush back and in the room of the bride as they prepared her for her day.

_~The Bride's Room~_

A stunning red head girl stood in front of the mirror, admiring her dandruff-free ruby hair. Suddenly, her old friends from college came in her room, all in peach dresses and was about to cry as they saw their friend looking absolutely wonderful on her big day.

"Oh Flaky, you look wonderful~" Nina said

"I'm not in my dress yet, Nina." Flaky snickered

"Oh shush up, Flaky. You're beautiful with or without the dress and nice touch on those curls by the way!" Chey said

"I know, Kim did it for me. It took 2 hours to curl my hair and get rid of the dandruff." Flaky chuckled shyly

"Uh-huh, I love seeing this cute reunion but- We have to get you in the dress already!" Giggles scolded them

"Oh and Emma, help me out with her veil! We need to get it in the room next door, I kind of- well- left it there… hehe" Petunia smiled sheepishly

"You always forget things." Emma face palmed and followed Petunia

As Luna pulled out the simple and graceful white dress out of the closet, the girls gasped to see it and giggled as they were excited to see their friend wear the dress.

"Whoa! Girls! We don't want to ruin it, right? So… chill~" Luna said as she halted the girls away from the dress

"C-can I put it on now, I want to see how it looks on me." Flaky asked politely

"Sure! I'll help you out!" Nina said as she stripped Flaky off her robe

Flaky slipped in the dress and Nina had pulled the back zipper up. Th dress was strapless, white as snow, and as the bride twirled, the dress spun with her ever so gracefully.

"Perfect!" Kim said as she went in

"I know right! Oh, Flaky, I think you might like this '_thing_' Flippy wanted to give you." Anneliese added as she pulled out a velvet box from her bag

Flaky took it meekly and opened the box. It revealed a silver necklace with a small heart with a small diamond stuck to its right arc. The girls awed as they saw the necklace shine in the light.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Put it on!" Tamiko squealed

Flaky giggled and hooked the necklace around her neck; she felt the cold necklace around her neck and looked at the mirror to see its perfect match on her.

"Now girls, don't fool around. I'll have to fix up the coin bearer (Cub) & ring bearer (Matthew). And Flaky, have yourself finished up by your friends. K. good. Bye!" Kim said as she left

"That girl is always busy." Tamiko said

"There lots of things to do with the preparations, now where is that vei-"

'_BAM_' Flaky was cut off as the doors swung open revealing a panting Emma and petunia holding the veil for Flaky's head.

"What took you both so long?" Anneliese said

"Well, someone who was _too stupid_ enough to put this veil on the very top of the cabinet!" Emma stammered

"Probably Lumpy." Nina said

The girls laughed at the thought of it. Sure, lumpy _always_ gets the job done wrong. This often leads to every person's death when they're around him.

"Enough chit chat! We have to put it on her now, the wedding starts in 30 minutes!" Nina commanded

"Yeah, yeah, Nina. No need to get hasty all the sudden." Chey held her hands up as if surrendering to a cop

"Come on then! I don't want to be late!" Flaky complained like a kid

Chey and Luna helped together in placing the veil on Flaky's head and placed a kiss on their best friend's cheek for luck.

"Here are your flowers, auntie Flaky~" Matthew said as he came in with Flaky's rosy bouquet

"Thank you Matthew, now go back to Sniffles, he must be looking for you." Flaky patted Matthew's head

"Bah-bye auntie! See you later!" Matthew went off

"Well! Get ready girls! We'll be leaving in 10 minutes!" Kim cheered

"Oh alright Kim, thanks for planning all this by the way." Flaky hugged the brown haired girl

"Sure! It was nothing, now; get your lovely faces in the car… _NOW_!" Kim pointed out to the door and some of them hurried out of the bride's room

"There was no need for that!" Flaky playfully slapped her maid of honor's shoulder

"Hehe, I just wanted to try that.-" she paused and…

"_NO OFFENSE GIRLS_!" Kim added

"None taken!" some of them replied from outside

"Good, now I wonder how Flippy is doing~" Kim grinned

"Oh I bet he's doing fine-" she paused as Kim's grin still stuck on her face

"What?" Flaky raised a brow

"You both did it last night, didn't ya?" Kim poked Flaky's stomach

"Oh hell yes they did!" Nina popped in the room

"I thought I told you to-"

"It was noisy in there, so yeah." Nina giggled

Flaky and Kim shrugged it off and hooked arms together with Nina as they left the room. The girls had reached the bridal car which was only for Flaky and the bride's maid (counting the maid of honor) stayed in a van, right behind the bridal car.

"We'll see you there, Flaky!" Nina waved goodbye as Kim and Nina went back in the van

And at last, Flaky was alone. She can't believe this day would come; all her friends are there to support her in her day.

"_Flippy…" _Flaky sighed dreamily through her window thinking about the man she loved, was waiting for her in the altar


	12. Flippy's Preparation

In the opposite building where the gentlemen were getting ready for their best friend's big day. Husky laughter's were heard from a room where the groom was getting ready for the happiest day of his life, literally. Matthew and Cub went in the groom's room to check if the groomsmen were ready so is the groom himself.

~_The groom's room_~

A tall young man stood in front of a mirror, trying to fix his alter-ego's image since he wanted to look both of them looking good as possible. Luckily, his opposite side agreed to fix himself up since he too wanted to impress his bride to be.

"Looking good, Flips!" Combites said as he hooked his shoulder around Flippy's neck

"_Man, can't believe it'll all come to this, but I must say… Good job, bro._" Evil put on a thumbs up as Flippy smiled at his alter ego

"I'm glad you're happy about this then." Flippy touched his reflection's shoulder

"_I've always got your back_" Evil saluted proudly then after that, evil disappeared

"Is it me or evil is '_touchy_' today?" Cheshire said

"I guess his good attitude will last _only_ for today." Flippy chuckled

Small but fast footsteps were heard outside the door. _'BAM' _The doors swung open revealing a happy Matthew & Cub, getting excited to go.

"Uncle Sniffles! Uncle Sniffles!" Matthew cheered

Sniffles carried Matthew in his arms and pinched his cheeks lightly.

"What is it Matthew?" Sniffles said

"The girls look very pretty today, especially, Auntie Flaky." Matthew blushed

"Of course she is…" Flippy muttered and smiled

Flippy carried Cub in his arms and swung him around. And he wondered, _what would it be like if me and Flaky have kids?_ Despite if they'll have PSTD, he'd still love them. The sound of Cub's laughter made Flippy's heart soften. But he'd be more than happy to hear the first cry of his son/daughter with Flaky.

"Okay boys, get ready. Remember Flippy, you should be the first to get there since you're the groom." Kim pointed at Flippy

"Yeah Kim. Oh hey Cheshire! Look who's here!" Flippy grinned

Cheshire glanced at Kim and put on a friendly smile as he waved but turned away as he was talking with Combites.

"Oh shush up, you're embarrassing me you psycho." Kim groaned

"Oh really now? How nice~ the best man _AND_ the maid of honor!" Lifty teased

"Uh-huh, yadda yadda! I'm out of here!" Kim went out blushing

"Hmph, someone's all head over heels today." Splendid grinned

"Che, yeah right- Well, too bad we didn't have a bachelor's party last night!" Cheshire said

"Well, _someone _was busy last night!" Shifty winked as he drank a glass of wine

"Ooh~" The guys said

"Shut up, I don't feel like having a bachelor's party anyway!" Flippy said

"So, did you guys really do _it_?" Combites said looking blank

Flippy started to scratch the back of his head and looked away from their gazes. But they took that gesture as a _yes_.

"Yeap, they did it alright!" Sniffles said

The guys started to pat Flippy on the shoulder & back as they had just found out what actually happened last night. Flippy's excuse was that he was sick that's why he couldn't bring up a bachelor's party, but that was just a lie.

"Hey guys, have you seen Nikki?" Lifty said

"Oh! She's already at the church. She'll be the commentator, so she has to practice a few lines." Sniffles said

"Oh… I get it, thanks!" Lifty said

Lifty & Sniffles went out to get a few drinks before they could leave since getting ready was thirsty work. Flippy was looking out the window, right where the building where the girls are preparing. He could see a familiar red head on the window of the building, but he couldn't see clearly. But he knew it was flaky.

"Hey! It's bad to see the bride's gown before the day, its bad luck ya know." Cheshire said as he drew Flippy's attention from the window away

"Oh shoot guys! We have to go!" Splendid said

"Better get going then huh? After all the best man & groom shouldn't be late." Cheshire said

"Yeah, and I bet you wouldn't want to miss the maid of honor then." Flippy teased

"Shut up, man…" Cheshire punched Flippy on the arm playfully

All the guys (including the groom) went in the van to get a head start before the bride arrives to the church. After all, the groom should be first.

"Uncle Sniffles, why is the bride wearing white on her wedding day?" Cub said

"Well, because it's the most, very happiest day of her life." Sniffles smiled

"And why is the groom wearing black?" Matthew added

The guys looked at each other awkwardly since they heard of this one as a joke. Supposedly that answer is: _Because it's the saddest day of his life. _But for Flippy, it wasn't like that.

"It's the sadde-"

"The happiest day of his life." Flippy cut Shifty off

"Oh… I get it." Matthew nodded

As they arrived to the church, Flippy took a deep breath as the warm breeze welcomed him. Leaving the others behind, he went in. He saw a couple of guests that had arrived and greeted them. He went to his position right in front of the altar.

"Hey, dude. Relax. She'll come." Cheshire patted his shoulder

"I hope s-so. I'm j-just n-nervous… very n-nervous." Flippy stuttered

"Calm down, I'll bet you'll go crazy as you see her in her dress." Cheshire smirked

"Well, I'm just surprised we've got this far… and… a promise is about to be fulfilled…" Flippy trailed off

_~F x F~_

_We were 9 years old back then… we made a promise, and I can't believe that a small childish promise would actually… be true…_

"_Promise me you'll marry me when we grow up?" Flippy said_

"_I promise! So we can be together forever!" Flaky hugged Flippy after they pinky-sweared _

_~F x F~_


	13. The Wedding PART I

Wedding bells are ringing, everybody in a hurry to prepare since the wedding was about to start. There in the altar stood a calm and blissful groom, taking in deep breaths as he heard the piano started to play the entrance song. He looked over at the guests and nodded as a polite greeting. There stood next to him, the best man, who kept telling him: _here comes the bride… here comes the bride… _But he didn't mind his teasing best man and kept his eyes on the door.

"Ladies & gentlemen, good morning to you all. Please stand as we greet a warm welcome to a short march. Thank you." Nikki said

In a deep breath, the music started playing and the doors swung open, revealing the first pair to march.

_~The pairs that came out in order~_

_The best man & The maid of honor: ~Cheshire & Kim~ _

_The bridesmaids & The groomsmen: ~Lifty & Luna~_

_~Nina & Lumpy~_

_~Shifty & Emma~_

_~Cuddles & Giggles~_

_~Anneliese & Splendid~_

_~Chey & Splendont~_

_~Tamiko & Mole~_

The pairs that passed by were already in each side of the benches that they belong to. Flippy's heart was in a frantic race as he knew it was Flaky's turn to march down the aisle.

"Please put on a round of applause for the bride, Flaky!" Nikki announced

Everybody clapped their hands as the bride came in. Flippy's eyes were getting glassy at the sight of his future wife walking down on the aisle ever so gracefully.

"Hold your horses, Flippy." Cheshire patted Flippy's shoulder

"God, she is stunning…" Flippy muttered dreamily

Flaky made her way half down the aisle and greeted a few guests that attended. The tail of her dress was dragged as she walked down the aisle ever so gracefully & slowly. She smiled with pride & joy as she passed by. She gripped on her bouquet in pure joy as her hand was being asked by Flippy.

"Come on, love." He winked

Flaky let out a small giggle and gladly took his hand as they took a step forward in the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this holy union of two different people but will be combined as one flesh." Father Nick said

As the priest kept talking, Flippy & flaky kept looking at one another ever so dearly and in love like never before. Flippy kissed the top of her hand making Flaky letting out a small giggle.

"Who knew we'd actually get this far?" Flippy muttered

"I knew. Since that pinky swear promise, I've been counting on that every day of my life." Flaky cooed

"Even if I've hurt you?" Flippy said

"I've waited 9 years for this. And I'm not letting it slip away now." Flaky smiled

"Well then, this is a new promise, love." Flippy winked

"Father, bless these rings which Flippy and Flaky have set apart to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them here" The priest said

They turned to face each other and Flippy took flaky's hand in his. He took the ring from Matthew and took a deep breath as he tried to find words from deep in his heart to vow to his love.

"I, Flippy, take you, Flaky, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." Flippy vowed as he placed the ring on her finger

"I, Flaky, take you, Flippy, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Flaky said as she slipped the ring on his finger

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you… Husband & wife. You may now kiss the bride." He said

Flippy pulled Flaky in a soft kiss and pulled away. Everybody kept clapping, some were crying with joy and some were yelling in excitement. It was the happiest moment of their life.

"May I request the groomsmen & bridesmaids to come in front to take a picture with the newlyweds!" Nikki said

Everybody went in front (Nikki as well) to take a picture of this fine moment and… _'SNAP'_.

"Hey gals! Move there so I can toss the bouquet properly!" Flaky said

The girls went into a frantic race to catch the bouquet. Flaky turned around and took a deep breath. Then she threw it.

"Hey! I got it!" Nina yelled

"That's so unfair!" Kim yelled

"You're too young!" Emma said

"Oh whatever!" Kim stuck her tongue out

"Your time will come." Flaky winked

_**Flippy & Flaky: See you all at the reception! DON'T be late!**_


	14. Bloody Reception

This night couldn't get any much better than anything. Nothing could replace this night, nothing at all. Evil decided to act well mannered for the night then going back to be the psychotic & assassin teen everybody in town knew. This reception has been flowing greatly for the past hour. Except…

"Flippy… your eye…" Flaky muttered as she touched his left eyes

"What's wrong with it?" He said as he blinked twice

"It's… Evil's eye…" Flaky started to moved an inch away from Flippy

Flippy touched his flipped out eye and looked at everyone in worry that he might actually murder everybody tonight.

"N-no… he wouldn't…" Flaky shrugged as she caressed her husband's face that brought comfort to him

"Your right… _But you know me darling._"

Flippy gasped and covered his mouth as those lines were said by not him but from his alter ego.

"Flippy? Did evil just talk through your mouth?" Flaky said

The man nodded slowly as he got creeped out even more. He couldn't tell her about what he feels right now, he felt like he's losing control bit by bit and trust me, he couldn't fight it back any longer.

"_Don't worry, Flaky! Please don't go! I won't hurt anyone tonight!_" Evil Pleaded

Flaky stopped right in her tracks and looked behind the changed alter ego of her husband. He shot her a warm smile and asked for her hand.

"What-"

"_I'm a part of him. I also inherit his character, love._" He winked at the blushing red head

"Hmm… then I like this side of you evil." Flaky kissed his cheek making him blush

"Hey Flaky- Whoaaaaa…" Cheshire stopped right on his tracks as he saw those eerie eyes of evil

"N-no! Don't panic, he won't kill any of you tonight." Flaky calmed the blonde teen before he could scream

"F-fine, just make sure he won't… '_Hurt_' anybody tonight. Oh and I have to go, duty calls." He waved off

"_Oh going on a date_?" Evil smirked

"N-no! I have to attend an important interview tomorrow!" He groaned

"_Alright, alright, easy there! Now shoo before I kill you._" He grinned and withdrew his knife

Cheshire ran away like a bunny and in a second, he was out of sight.

"That was quick." Flaky said

"_I know I'm just really that scary._" Evil chuckled

"Well, you don't scare me anymore." Flaky stuck her tongue out playfully

"Okay, even here you guys still act like kids." Nina said

"Yeah, oh and our gifts are at the table!" Anneliese cheered

"Uh girls… That's not flippy…" Luna pointed out at the alter ego

The group of the bridesmaids screamed and was shushed as evil withdrew his knife.

"_Look, I'm not going to hurt you-_"

Suddenly, he sliced Giggles head behind him.

"_Except for her, she's a bitch and she deserves it._" Evil grinned

"Ehem… I thought you wouldn't-"

"_Well, she did deserve that after all._" Evil licked the blood off the knife

"And that's why I love you" Flaky winked

The newlywed watched everybody as they enjoyed the reception. Chaos wasn't caused by evil for this night. But, he knew there would be _chaos_ later once they get to their suite. Evil & Flippy were getting nervous at the thought they'd be doing it again tonight after this, sadly, evil couldn't wait no longer.

"_Okay, I don't want to wait anymore. Let's say goodbye to our dear guests shall we?" _He smirked as he withdrew his knife

"Evil don't." Flaky said

"_This'll be quick; we still have 30 minutes until this thing is over, why not I have a little fun?_" He kissed her cheek and started to approach the doomed citizens' of happy tree town.

_~After Killing Time~_

Evil usually left the bodies in a mess but this was different, he got… _creative_. The said psychopath covered the eyes of his wife and lead her to the spot where he'd created his art.

"Evil, what is this?" Flaky wondered

"_Just a few more steps darling" _Evil cooed

The two walked right in the spot where evil would let her see his surprise for her.

"_Okay, now you can look_" He let go of her eyes

Flaky was shocked from the view. It was somewhat sweet and violent, but mostly sweet. The bodies were spelled _'I love you'. _

"Oh my… how-"

"_It wasn't that hard arranging the bodies that way._" Evil snickered

"Thank you! I love you too evil!" Evil hugged her bloody husband

He returned the embrace as well and loved the soft embrace of the woman that actually loved him. Who knew a beauty like her would love a beast? Well, god knows why. The two went home with smirks on their faces, knowing what'll happen next in this wonderful night.

_**~The End~ **_

_**Thank you for waiting for this chapter, I might update an epilogue soon! ^^ Thank you! Love you all! :***_


	15. Epilogue

_**~15 years later~**_

Things went well for the past years after their wedding. Flippy continued on with his service in the military and got promoted as a 2 star general while Flaky worked as a skilled doctor in happy tree town. This was no ordinary day for the family though.

"Mommy! Daddy! Daniella's trying to kill me! Ahhhh!" Flacy shouted

The teenager ran behind her father as she tried to run away from her flipped out sister, Daniella.

"Aww sorry sister dear. Again, my name is Ella, Flacy. I'm different from your twin you dimwit." Ella snarled

"Ella, bring the control back to Daniella or I swear to god you won't get out for a month!" Flippy scolded

"Hmph… of course daddy." She smirked

The green haired teen dropped the knife from her hands and looked shockingly at her parents.

"Aww crap… sorry about that Flacy." Daniella hugged her sister

"It's alright Daniella, I'll remember not to bring out my revolver." Flacy smiled sheepishly

"Ok now that's- Wait… A revolver?! Since when-"

"Flippy, calm down, it's their birthday today and I don't want you to make them grumpy later." Flaky shushed her husband

"Yeah… You're right…" Flippy smiled

Flaky went upstairs to get ready for her twin daughter's birthday celebration later. Flippy went near at Flacy and his neon green orbs showed with a wicked smile.

"_You sneaky little girl…_" Evil patted his daughters head

"I'll return it daddy, don't worry." Flacy said

"_Good girl, now you two get prepped up. I don't want to see your messy bed hair_." Evil chuckled

"Shut up daddy!" Ella & Flaxy growled

Evil was stunned that he'd triggered his two daughter's alter egos. Flacy's eyes were now neon green just like his but, Daniella's however was different than his… her eyes are pitch black. Their alter egos named their selves since they didn't want to be called the original name of their good side. Flacy is Flaxy and Daniella is Ella.

"_Don't you two talk back to me like that!_" Evil pointed a finger on his scared alter egos daughters

"Yes daddy! We'll be prepping up bye!" Flaxy said as she rushed upstairs and so did Ella

"_That ought to teach them both." _Evil smiled victoriously as he went upstairs to his & Flaky's bedroom

_**~Minutes of prepping up later~**_

It took the twins like forever to dress up and Flippy was settling on the couch as he waited his 3 beloved girls in his life (Counting Flaky).

"Daddy? Daddy?" Flaky shook her sleeping father awake

"Huh-Oh-Wha- Right… Are you two-"

He was stunned as he saw Flacy in a strapless knee-high red dress while Daniella wore a dark green long sleeved knee high dress. They had their hairs braid on the side adding a cute look to their appearance as twins but what made him drop his jaws was the sight of his wife in a knee high white dress which looked sexy on her in her age (Flaky is 32 while Flippy is 33).

"Your three look beautiful today." He smiled

"Of course love, they wanted to impress-"

"Mommy! You said you wouldn't spill!" Flacy said annoyingly

"Oh right, sorry Flippy. I swore to them I wouldn't tell you their boyfriends." Flaky giggled

'_Boyfriends? They are way too young! Remind me to keep a close eye for their boyfriends later, I'll kill them._' Evil mentally smirked

'Don't. You'll ruin their day and maybe flip out and kill us both from anger.' Flippy said

'_Alright… tomorrow?_'

'Tomorrow.' Flippy said

_**~At the Park~**_

The celebration of their daughter's birthday was going smoothly; Flippy was keeping an eye on their boyfriends which he just found out since he caught them kissing. Flacy's boyfriend is Spencer the son of Splendid and Yannie, while Daniella's boyfriend is Len the son of Lifty and Claire.

"Flippy, don't stare at them like some eagle stalking its prey. We were very young when we started too you know." Flaky smiled

"But it's just that, they shouldn't start this early. I'd allow them at the age of 18 for sex but not at this age." Flippy said

"Trust me, one of them haven't been doing it. And if they did, they swore to me that they'll tell me." Flaky winked

Flippy pulled her close and playfully reached her thigh.

"Ngh… Pfft… Not out here!" Flaky said as she pulled away

"You're no fun anymore." He pouted

Flaky shook her head and giggled, she reached up to his ear and blew it lightly making Flippy shiver in pleasure.

"Silly boy, I thought we had a deal that I'd act like that in bed or when were alone~" Flaky whispered seductively

'_For a 32 year old, she is still hot. Just look at those curves-_'

'Shut up evil! I don't want that _something_ to rise up in my pants.' Flippy growled

"Flippy come on! They'll be blowing the cake!" Flaky pulled her husband

"_**Happy birthday to you! ~"**_ They all sang

"Come on girls! Blow the cake and make a wish!" Splendid yelled

The twins closed their eyes and blew the candles. Everybody clapped their hands after that.

"Happy 15th birthday my sweet angels~" Flaky hugged her daughters

"Thank you mom!" They both cheered

"Hey? No hug for your father?" Flippy stretched out his arms

The girls attacked their father with a huge group hug with Flaky. They looked sweet but it all ended up too soon.

'_Boom!_' A bunch of firework explosives shot up to the sky in celebration of their birthday. They made a _HUGE_ mistake. Flacy's eyes turned neon green, while Daniella's turned pitch black while Flippy's eyes turned into bright neon green.

"Can we play daddy? ~" Flaxy cooed

"_Of course!_" Evil said as he slit the throat of Cuddles

"Yaay!" Ella cheered as she began to attack Giggles

"Mommy?" Flaxy wondered

"_What?_" Evil wondered as he stopped strangling Shifty

"_Go on and play~"_ A sickly voice called out

The three turned around to see Flaky; she looked crazy just like how evil looks but her eyes were pitch black just like Daniella's.

"_So that's how Daniella got that eye color_…" Evil said dumbfounded

"No duh, Sherlock." Flaky giggled like crazy

"Were whacked." Flaxy said to her twin sister

"I know. No wonder my style of killing isn't like yours. I'm good with guns." Flaxy added

"While I use knives" Ella continued

"My wonderful girls…" Flaky hugged her flipped out daughters

"_You secretive girl_…" Evil smirked

"She'll tell you later, love." Flaky winked

The four gathered into an embrace and positioned themselves for a fun killing spree for the day. Oh how crazy & whacked this family is…

_**~THE END~**_

_**Thank you for sticking to this story! :D Until next time! **_


End file.
